


Destination NYC

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was on the run, for the first time in his life.  Prepared for the whitecollar100 'City' prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination NYC

Neal walked the streets, unaware of where he was going. He didn't care.

Ellen's words rang in his ears. Your father was a murderer. He confessed and turned state's evidence against a mafia boss. You've been living in Witness Protection for the past 15 years. Your real name is Neal.

Everything he'd thought to be true - his identity, his reality - everything was gone. He was nobody.

He's been walking the streets for hours. He couldn't go home. Not now, knowing what he did. He couldn't continue his life as if nothing had happened. That life was somebody else's now. It was Danny Brooks'.

The decision crystallized. He had to get away. Away from his mother, away from Ellen, away from the truth.

The central bus station was filled with rushing people. Neal felt out of place as he made his way through the bustling crowds. They knew where they came from and where they were going.

First things first. He needed money. He reached into a passer-by's pocket, his fingers quick and nimble.

Later, he checked his loot. The wallet contained money, and a bus ticket to New York City.

And he knew exactly where he was going.


End file.
